Longing For Love
by hotanuri
Summary: Before she was the senshi of love, Minako had not truly experienced it.
1. Longing for Love, Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon)

(UPDATED: 5/18/09)

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom like no other, on a planet so different from the rest, a young girl lived as a servant in her uncle's house. She was a beautiful girl, with long golden hair and bright blue eyes. As a child, she was a cheerful thing, loved dearly by her mother and father. Everyone who met her knew that she would live a wonderful life, for she never had any worries and she was kind to everyone.

Unfortunately, her happiness came to an abrupt end. Her father was assigned to attend the envoy, the ambassador of Venus, who was journeying to the Moon Kingdom to meet with the Queen Serenity. Her mother went along as well, invited by the ambassador herself. Their daughter was placed in the care of her mother's brother, until they returned from their mission.

But they never did.

* * *

"Minako! Minako, get your arse in here this instant!"

A middle aged man stood at the door to his manor, calling out for his servant. His aged face still showed signs that in his youth he was a handsome man. His shoulder length blonde hair was beginning to turn gray, and the alcohol he had learned existed in his youth glazed his eyes.

"Minako!" He took a few steps forward, searching the fields in front of him. Turning around, he gazed at the house again, searching the windows. "Whe'e is that damn gurl?"

Meanwhile, behind the manor in the woods, a beautiful young woman with long golden hair hid in a large tree. She continued to climb higher, shielding herself behind the green leaves. Although she was lovely, the years she had spent working as a servant had left scars on her fair skin, and her clothes were old and tattered. Her blue eyes searched frantically around her, looking for any sign of the man who was calling out for her.

"He's drunk again, as always," she whispered to herself. "But I won't let him get me this time." Finding a branch that could support her weight as high up as she was, she leaned against the trunk, her legs curled up against her. She wanted to remain as much out of sight as possible. "If I'm not quiet, Uncle will find me."

When Minako had first began to stay with her uncle while her parents were away, he treated her like a guest should be. She had a servant tend to her, and she never had to help around the estate. But, on her tenth birthday, when the news of her parent's death in the attack on the Venusian's envoy, her uncle had completely reversed her role. Because she was now a burden, he had told her, she would have to work for her meals and her bedding. At first, Minako had not minded. The other servants looked after her, teaching her how to cook and sew and clean. But after her uncle fell into debt, he could not afford to keep her new friends around. She, however, was not being paid, so Minako became the sole servant at the manor. He began to drink heavily, and Minako soon saw an even crueler side of her uncle.

"Minako! Whe'e are you, you stupid gurl?"

Minako looked down to find her uncle right under her tree. She held her breath, careful not to move a single inch. Because of the thick green on the tree, she could barely see him, and she prayed with all her might that he could not see her. She wasn't sure what would happen if he found her and caught her. Last time he had whipped her, just because he had felt like it at the time. Before that, he had locked her in the cellar for three days for running from him. She was more grateful to be locked in the cellar than submit to what he originally wanted of her.  
When she was younger, it was harder to run from him, and so all she could do was cry. Crying, though, she found, would only bring about a beating. She tried fighting back her tears, and when she was finally older and stronger, she was able to outrun him. However, he always tended to find her in the end, and the longer she hid, the worse her punishment was.

Minako watched him disappear from view, and once she was sure she was in the clear, she slowly climbed down, avoiding as much noise as possible. She could see the river in the distance, and decided that today would be the day she would travel down, to escape this life that she had not chosen.

As her feet touched the floor, she felt fingers wrap around her ankle, pulling her onto her back. Before she could fight back, her uncle had pinned her down with his body. She struggled to get free, but his weight was too great. His face was just inches away from hers, and she was overwhelmed by the putrid scent of his breath.

"You sly li'le devil," he sneered, his eyes laughing at her. His left hand was wrapped around both of her wrists, and she realized her was tying them together with a rope in his right hand. His legs pinned her legs down just above her knees, preventing her from kicking him and causing a great discomfort to him. "You won't get away this time," he whispered, wrapping the end of the rope to the base of the tree. There was barely any slack in the rope, so her hands were held tight to the tree, and there was no hope of her being able to stand up.

He placed his feet on top of hers as he stood up, a painful experience for Minako, and he leaned over and tied two separate ropes to each ankle. He pulled tightly on them both, constricting her movements. "You thought you were clever, hidin' in the trees, didn't you?" He began to wrap the rope around her left ankle to a nearby tree. He made sure there was very little slack in it as he moved on to a tree that was close by but off to her right. "Too bad for you, though. Hidin' in the forest, with so many different places to tie you up. You can't fight me off if you're tied up." His drunken smile made Minako shiver all over, and she fought back the tears. As he tied the other rope to the tree, she found herself in a very vulnerable position, and she knew exactly what it was he wanted from her.

She closed her eyes as he removed his clothes, and she soon felt him touching her all over. She kept her eyes closed the entire time, biting her tongue to keep herself from crying. Tears would only bring more pain, and he would make it worse if she cried. When he had finished with her, he slapped her across the face, but she still kept her eyes closed.

"I told you not to do that, gurl," he hissed, smacking her again. "You'll stay out here the rest of the day for that."

When she opened her eyes and found him gone, Minako let the tears flow. "Somebody rescue me from this hell!"

* * *

At the mouth of the river, where it poured into the Venusian ocean, the castle of the king and queen of Venus stood. At night, the light of the planet Earth illuminated the castle and the village surrounding it and it's moon in the black sky. From one of the many windows of the castle, a man with whitish-blonde hair gazed down at the river. Nodding his head, he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around him. Making sure the rope he had tied around the bedpost was secure, he climbed out of the window and slid down the brick wall until his feet touched the ground. Searching around to make sure no one had seen him, he ran across the grounds until he met the river.

Along the bank, fishermen's boats were tied to the dock. Finding a small one, he hopped into it and untied the rope. Making sure once again that no one had seen him, he pushed of from the dock, and slowly began rowing up stream.

* * *

The knocking at the door was loud and consistent, and Minako rushed to the door as fast as she could, or she would be scolded for waiting so long to answer it. Minako was tired from last night, not getting much sleep. Her uncle had left her tied in the forest all night, coming to get her late this morning. Apparently, he had forgotten about her in his drunkenness, and had remembered her only an hour ago. He was the most sober he could be, but he still stank of alcohol.

Minako opened the door, her head bowed low. She saw that the man's shoes were black, and his pants were part of the uniform of a royal messenger. His voice was soft when he spoke, but his tone revealed that he was in a hurry. "Where is the lord of this manor?"

"I'll go retrieve him, sir," Minako said, keeping her head low. She rushed off to find her uncle in his study, which was his most popular place to wallow in. He looked at her as if she was a black spot on his white shirt.

"What is it, girl?"

"There is a royal messenger who wishes to speak with you."

He immediately stood up, brushing past her. Apparently, he was hoping to hear good news from this man. Minako's uncle was once an imperial soldier, working under the king of Venus. As he grew older, however, he was forced into retirement and replaced by younger men. After that, he had started his drinking habit, which Minako suffered from day and night.

Minako stood in the hall, keeping her ears open to their conversation. She could only hear their murmurs, however, and after a few minutes, she heard the door open. Her uncle was at her side in an instant, his hand on her elbow. She was afraid he was about to hit her for trying to eavesdrop, but to her surprise, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and led her into his study.

"Minako, your uncle has been called back into the imperial guard. I will be leaving as soon as possible. It seems that the prince has disappeared, and they fear he was abducted."

"Are they sure he didn't run away?"

Minako flinched when he saw him raise his eyebrows raise at her opinion. "Do not speak unless you're spoken to." He sat down at his desk, searching through the papers on it and dropping the empty bottles on the floor. "Go to my room and pull out my uniform. I'll need to wear it. I'll be away for at least a week, they expect, so pack my things for my trip. If all goes well, I may have a steady position in the king's guard once again."

Minako bowed low, hiding the smile on her face. She was happy to hear that she would be alone. This would be a perfect time for escape. "I will go pack your things right now, my lord."

* * *

That evening, Minako's uncle had taken the only horse and ridden off into the sunset, towards the Venusian palace. As soon as he had been gone an hour, Minako gathered everything she had. Her possessions were few: two tattered dresses, a worn pair of shoes, and her mother's wedding dress, which she had taken from her uncle's room, where he kept it. Her mother had given it to her before she left, eight years ago, with the intention that Minako wear it on her wedding day.

Putting her belongings in an old sheet, she tied it together and headed for the woods. It was beginning to grow dark, and the night sounds of the forest began to appear. Minako was not too worried about the noise, though. After spending the other night out here in the woods, she grew accustomed to the creatures' voices. She tuned them out and focused on the sound of running water.

As she traveled further away from the manor, Minako came upon the old apple grove that had been planted years ago. With the dismissal of the servants after her uncle went into debt, Minako was surprised and delighted to see that the trees were in full bloom and heavy with fruit. Deciding to take some apples with her to eat on her journey, she sat her satchel down and started to climb up one of the trees. The apples were bright red, and Minako couldn't resist eating one then.

As she bit into the juicy flesh of the fruit, another crunching sound came from the shrubbery near the grove. Fearing that it was her uncle, come back to find her gone, Minako curled up against the trunk of the tree to hide herself. The footsteps were far apart, and Minako could tell that the person was walking softly and slowly, as if sneaking up on her.

Before long, the noise was right under her, and she could see a head of white hair below her. The leaves blocked her view of the man's face, but she felt for sure it was her uncle. As he began to climb up the tree, she threw the apple down with all her might. It landed right on his head, breaking at contact, and he fell out of the tree onto the ground with a loud 'thud.'

Taking the opportunity, Minako leapt out of the tree and landed on her feet, grabbing her satchel and running toward the river without looking back. Pushing her way through the brush, she slid down the slope into waist deep water.

"What luck!"

Beside her, Minako found a small boat tied to a tree. It bobbed up and down in the water from the splash she had made, and she waded over to it. She tossed her bag in it and used her arms to pull herself up. As her legs left the ground, she heard another splash and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go!" she screamed, kicking and thrashing wildly.

"That's MY boat!" another voice yelled back.

Minako was startled that it wasn't her uncle, and she suddenly stopped kicking. Whoever it was that was holding her kept pulling her away, though, and he slipped on the pebbles in the water. The two of them went into the river, Minako still held tightly.

She felt his arms release her as she struggled to reemerge above the water. She stood up, coughing for air, and moaned at her appearance. "I'm soaked!" Remembering that her attacker was still close by, she made her way back to the bank, and scurried up it before he could grab her again.

He was standing up now, looking just as wet as she was. His long, white-blonde hair clung to his face and neck, dripping water down his chest. His white shirt was half open, revealing his muscular chest, which was being covered with water from his hair. His green eyes, however, were giving her such a piercing gaze. He glared at her, as if he was blaming Minako for his appearance.

"You hit me with an apple and then try to steal my boat. Do you know that is treason?"

Minako looked at him, as if daring him to administer it himself. "Who are you to punish me? The king of Venus?"

He started to open his mouth to reply, but then seemed to change his mind. "No, I'm just a commoner."

"Besides," Minako continued. "You attacked me. My master would hold you accountable for rape." In her mind, she thought how ironic that would be if her uncle really did that.

"I wasn't trying to rape you!" he defended himself. "I just wanted something to eat. Those apples were so appealing."

"Then you were stealing," Minako replied, smiling at him rather contently.

"You were stealing my boat."

"I didn't know it was yours."

They stared at each other for a while, trying to determine who would make the next accusation. Minako started to become uneasy by the silence between them, and wondered if she would be able to get up and walk away without any trouble. The sun was beginning to set, and soon it was going to be cold. She didn't want to be out in the open air with wet clothes, and she wanted to put some distance between her and the manor.

"What's your name?"

Minako was surprised at this question. She raised her eyebrow, suspicious of his reason for asking. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"No. It's not even my boat. I stole it from someone else."

Minako couldn't help but laugh. "So I wasn't stealing your boat, was I?" She stood up and started to walk along the bank upstream.

"Where are you going?" The man jumped into the boat and started to row slowly after her. "It's rude not to introduce yourself.'

"You haven't given me your name, either. Besides, I don't have time to converse. I need to get away from here."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smiling. She noticed how handsome he was when he did so. "You're running away, too?"

Minako stopped and turned towards him. "I see I'm not the only one, then." She saw her bag sitting in the boat. Remembering that her mother's dress was in there, she immediately stuck out her hand. "Would you give me my satchel, please?"

He turned and saw it, and his smile grew wider. "Not till I get your name."

Minako glared at him, and continued to walk on.

He continued to follow her in his boat, and he started to examine her. She was a lovely thing, enough to make a man's blood heat and eventually explode. With her wet clothes clinging to her body, he could tell that he was becoming a victim of such an erotic thought. But he realized her clothes were dirty and torn, and deducted that she was a servant, or even a slave. Her skin was fair, but also covered with many scars. He became angry at the thought of a man hurting such a woman instead of giving her love. Perhaps that was why she was running away.

"My name is Kimishii. And you're right: I am running away."

Minako stopped, taking a deep breath. "Minako. My name is Minako."

"After the Goddess of Venus? It suits you well. You are rather lovely."

Minako frowned at him. "I don't care what I look like. I'd rather be an ugly, wrinkled woman than look like this."

Kimishii was shocked. "But why? I know many women who could only dream of looking like you."

Minako wrapped her arms around herself, feeling very uncomfortable. "What is it you want?"

Kimishii, seeing the discomfort in her body language, suddenly shook his hands back and forth in front of him. "No! I don't mean to seem like that. I mean, you are lovely, and being a man I find you attractive, but I'm not someone who forces myself upon a woman."

Minako finally met his eyes, and she found truth in them. "Then what?" she said softly.

"Well, I can tell you're anxious to get away from here, and walking can only take you so far." He rubbed at his neck, a sure sign of his nervousness. "I've been lonely, traveling by myself, and would appreciate a companion. Just for traveling, mind you."

Minako kept her eyes locked to his, and determining that he was being honest, nodded her head. "I'd appreciate that."

Kimishii rowed over to the bank and held onto the bushes as Minako climbed into the boat and sat across from him. Pushing off, he picked up the oars and began to row upstream once more. "I can take you as far as Utopia, mind you. That's where I'm going to."

"Utopia! That place is a den of thieves and murderers." Minako suddenly felt like jumping out of the boat, frightened by the thought of traveling with a dangerous man.

"That's true, but there they don't care who you are, what your status is, or what you've done. It's a place to start over." His eyes drifted away, and Minako wondered what it was he was running from.

"Start over?"

Kimishii nodded his head. "My life is one I did not choose. I've heard stories about Utopia, where convicts and other rebels can go to escape their punishment, where many have started a new life as a new person."

"Wasn't Utopia the first colony?" Minako asked, letting her fingers run through the water as they pushed their way against the current.

"Yes. It was founded on the idea of a perfect planet, where the law was not necessary and there was peace and prosperity. But society cannot live without rules. So Utopia has become a neutral city, with no governor, and it's citizens may be thieves, but they are welcome to runaways and renegades."

Minako looked back from him to the water. She thought about where else she could go, but could think of nothing. The thought of people not caring who she was was a welcome idea. If they did not turn her in to her uncle, she could start her life over in Utopia, just like Kimishii.

"I'll go to Utopia with you."


	2. Longing for Love, Chapter 2

(disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon)

(UDATED: 5/18/09)

* * *

They had only been traveling for a week up the river, but it felt at least twice as long to Minako. She and Kimishii had talked about many things for most of their journey, except for their purposes for running away and what their lives were like. Minako was growing bored with talking about the different flowers and food on Venus, and the mention of food made her hunger grow even more. They had finished off what few apples she had carried with her, and despite their efforts, they were not able to find anything to eat without traveling too far from the water.

The afternoon sun was high above them, and the light was reflecting off of the clear water. Minako was sweating from the heat, but all she could do was rub the water on her. Kimishii, however, being a man, was able to take off his shirt and roll up his pant legs to help keep from perspiring so much.

He had given her his shirt to use as a cloth to wet, but she was too embarrassed to use it. It was bad enough that she kept blushing at the sight of his chest. Although he did not say what kind of life he lived, Minako could tell that whatever it was, he worked hard. As he rowed, the muscles in his arms were very visible, shining with sweat. She couldn't believe that her face was turning so red from looking at a man.

When Minako had refused his offer to use his shirt as a wet cloth, Kimishii tore it in half and tied one piece around his hair to keep it off of his neck and back. He was happy to see that Minako had done the same, pulling her golden hair up high on the back of her head. Kimishii kept finding himself watching the sunlight dance in hair, and gradually watching her face. Whenever their eyes met, Minako would turn her head and look at the water. Kimishii could see though, that she was hiding her pink cheeks.

Kimishii also couldn't help looking at the scars, especially the ones that were visible on her back when she turned away. He had not asked her if she was a slave, but he felt deep inside that she was, and knew better than to ask about her life. She was obviously scarred, both physically and emotionally, by her life, and that was her purpose for escaping. He admitted only to himself that her reason for running was far greater than his.

"It's so hot!" Minako moaned, shading her eyes with her hand. "My skin is turning red, and it feels like it's too small for my body."

Kimishii chuckled, amused by her description of her sunburn.

"What?" Minako said, leaning forward. "Do I amuse you?"

'You do more than that,' Kimishii thought to himself, as he looked away from her. As she leaned forward, her dress fell away from her body, and he could see down her garments to the two ripest breasts he had ever seen.

Minako, oblivious to what she had done, leaned back against the boat. "Can't we stop somewhere and try to find something to eat?" She touched her stomach, feeling it rumble beneath her hand. "I'm starving."

"You're not the only one." Kimishii looked around and spotted a low bank with vegetation around it. "There's a forest over on the right. Perhaps we could find some fruit in their." He smiled as he added the last phrase. "As long as it doesn't get thrown at me."

"I said I was sorry!" Minako shouted, slightly whining. "I thought you were someone else." Her smile disappeared, and her eyes were downcast.

Kimishii realized that he had hit a sensitive spot. "I'm sorry. I'll stop picking on you." The boat softly hit the dirt, and Kimishii quickly tied the rope around a tree trunk. He jumped onto the shore, and held out his hand to help her up. Before she could go away, he wrapped his arms around her softly. He felt her go stiff in his arms, and suddenly pulled away. "Sorry. I just thought you needed a hug. You looked so sad."

Minako smiled, though he could tell it was forced. "That's alright. Thank you." She set off into the trees, searching for something to eat. She could hear Kimishii's footsteps nearby, searching for food off to her left. As his footsteps started to fade, Minako fell to her knees and began to cry.

She had been startled by Kimishii's sudden embrace, and her first thought was to not move. She had not been hugged like that since she last saw her parents. Her uncle was never a sentimental man, never gentle. The many years she spent with him had taught Minako that. Her uncle's touch was always rough and demanding, causing her pain. But Kimishii's touch had been gentle, filled with emotion. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time.

Minako heard footsteps coming her way, rushing towards her. Kimishii emerged from the trees, falling beside her. "Are you hurt? Did something bite you? What's the matter?"

Minako shook her head, fighting back even more tears. For the first time in eight years, she welcomed an embrace by a man. "Just hold me, Kimishii. Hold me."

Kimishii wrapped her up in his arms, her head leaning against his bare chest. He stroked her hair, slightly rocking as he spoke to her softly. "It's okay, Minako. You've left that life. Nobody can hurt you now. Nobody can touch you."

"I'm afraid he'll find me," Minako whispered, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "What if he finds me?"

"I won't let him. Your master will have to go through me first to get to you." Kimishii continued to hold her, stroking her hair. He felt a strong connection to Minako, holding her like this. He truly wanted to protect her, to keep anyone from harming this beautiful girl.

"Every time I run, Uncle finds me. The longer I hide, the worse it is." Minako held onto his arm, clutching it in fear of being found. "If he finds me now, I don't know what he'll do."

"Your uncle?" Kimishii couldn't believe his ears. "Your uncle is your master?" With a nod from Minako, Kimishii nearly erupted with anger. "How could your own relative beat you like that? Doesn't he realize you're his niece?" Kimishii shook his head. "I don't understand how one's own blood could whip his family like they were a slave."

Minako shook her head. "He doesn't whip me as often as he does other things."

Kimishii realized that Minako had suddenly gasped, her movement frigid. He replayed what she had said in his head, and his eyes widened with rage. "He's touched you, hasn't he?" His only reply was the continuation of tears that poured from Minako. "That's why you're running, isn't it. His own blood, and he's used you as he would a prostitute."

"Shut up!" Minako jumped up, her eyes brimming with tears. Her fists were balled up, as if she was about to hit him. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She turned around and slammed her fist against the tree, then leaned against it, overpowered by her sorrow.

Kimishii stood up and touched her shoulders, but she brushed him away. "I'm sorry, Minako. I didn't realize that he did that to you."

"Now you know why I ran away. I can't be caught. He could actually kill me this time." Minako continued to cry, and Kimishii stood there, understanding that his touch at the sensitive time could make her memories worse.

After a while, Minako's tears began to dry, and her body was exhausted. She pushed herself off from the tree, but her legs would not support her anymore. She started to fall, but she felt Kimishii's arms catch her. He lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. She felt her cheeks turn pink, and saw that his face was full of concern and tenderness. "We need to get something for you to eat. You'll get sick if you don't eat."

"I can walk," Minako said, pointing at the ground. Kimishii set her on the ground, but as soon as he let go, her legs gave way again.

Just as before, Kimishii caught her and cradled her again. "If you don't mind, I'll carry you."

Minako thought that he was being sarcastic, but his tone told her that he was trying to make her feel comfortable. She remembered that he said he was not one to force his self onto a woman, and she nodded her head. "I would appreciate that."

They walked a little bit until they found a shady orange tree in the forest. Kimishii sat Minako down and went to pick out the ripe ones. They sat under the tree for a long time, eating the citrus in silence for most of the time.

Minako wondered if Kimishii was waiting for her to say something, and realized that he didn't want to tread on bad memories. "In Utopia, will I see you again?"

Kimishii looked up at her. "Sure. If you don't want to stick with me, I understand." He bit into his orange, the juices dripping down his chin. He looked up at her again and saw the disappointment on her face. "Unless, that is, if you want me to, we stay together until we get comfortable."

Minako smiled. "I'd like that. I don't know what I'd do there."

They continued to eat, and Kimishii continued to plot out what to do when they reached Utopia. Minako would be safe there for some time, since no one there told travelers who lived there. He feared, though, that her uncle might come looking there for her, and since she would be alone and the people of Utopia did not nosy into other's business, he might take her away and once again abuse her. Kimishii thought of different ways to keep her from being found: she could change her appearance by cutting her hair and she could change her name. But Kimishii had a feeling that her uncle would still recognize her, so he continued to ponder.

Suddenly, the answer came to him. "Minako, how old are you?"

She looked at him funny, her mouth halfway open and ready to bite her orange. "Eighteen. Why?"

"That's perfect! You're of legal age."

"Legal age for what?" Minako bit into her orange.

"To get married."

Minako nearly choked on her food. She began to cough, and Kimishii patted her back. Once her throat was clear, she let her thoughts out. "What do you mean, 'get married'? Why would I get married?"

"Don't you see," Kimishii said, standing up. "If you were married, you would belong to your husband. Your uncle can't take you away."

Minako was overjoyed at the explanation. "Are you sure?" Kimishii nodded. "Well, there's one problem: who am I going to marry? I don't know anyone, and I don't know if I would find a good husband in Utopia, especially on short notice."

"You would marry me." Kimishii saw the shock in her eyes. "We can just be married by law, have it on paper. That way your uncle can't take you back. When you're ready to actually marry someone who you love, I'll give you an annulment."

"What's an annulment?"

"It makes it where the marriage never existed. Since we would only be married by law, we don't have to consummate the marriage, if you know what I mean." Minako nodded, her eyes dropping to the ground. "We can get married in Utopia, and then your name would be under mine. They would know you as Minako Saiji, my wife."

"Your last name is Saiji? You never told me that." Minako looked up, meeting his eyes.

"It's up to you, Minako. I won't force you into this. But I do believe this is the best, well, the only way to ensure your safety. Let me know when we reach Utopia, if you need the time."

"I'm definitely going to need to think about this."

The next few days were rather awkward. Minako kept going over the idea of Kimishii's proposal. She was flattered he had offered to marry her, but wasn't sure about it. She didn't want him to be trapped in something that was only convenient for her. What if he found someone and fell in love with her? Would they still have the annulment? He had said that would happen if she found someone.

She was also bothered about the consummation. Kimishii had said that they did not have to, and that he would not force himself upon her. But her past experience with the only man she had contact with made her fear that one day Kimishii would take advantage of her.

The day finally came when she would have to answer him. They approached the city of Utopia during the evening, and Minako thought that the city was quite beautiful at night. It was lit up, almost like fireflies against the night sky. Kimishii brought the boat to dock and tied it to a post. He got out first and helped Minako out. They stood there for a moment, her hand in his, staring into each other's eyes.

"Yes," Minako whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."


	3. Longing for Love, Chapter 3

(disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon)

(UPDATED: 5/18/09)

* * *

The whole night had gone by in such slow motion, Minako wondered if she had done the right thing. Kimishii had insisted that they both cut their hair, so that the people in Utopia would know them as having short hair, not long. Minako at first resisted, but then she remembered that her long hair was part of her old life. She willingly held out her hair, and Kimishii took his dagger and cut off her hair at her neckline. He handed the knife to her and turned around. She held his hair in one hand and cut with the other. When she dropped the hair, it fell short on his head, the shortest she had ever seen on a man. She thought it suited him, though. She touched her own hair, which was brushing across her shoulders when she moved.

After entering the city, Kimishii asked around until they found an inn with someone ordained to perform marriages. She was an older woman named Lilly, with gray hair and a drooping face, but she smiled the entire time. Minako didn't hear most of what she said, for she was too occupied by her hand clasped in Kimishii's. She looked up at him periodically, his face straight. She couldn't tell if he was happy or sad by this. Minako started to feel guilty about her choice. What if Kimishii had a girl waiting for him here? How could she live with herself if she was keeping him from his own happiness? The next word the woman said brought Minako back to reality.

"You may kiss your bride."

Minako turned bright red. She had never been kissed before. Despite what her uncle had done to her, he had never taken her first kiss. As Kimishii turned to her, she didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to close her eyes. She felt Kimishii's breath on her as he leaned in. His lips pressed against her softly, lingering there for a few seconds, then he pulled away. Not sure what came next, Minako slowly opened her eyes. The old woman was smiling as she signed the papers for their marriage certificate.

The woman gave them a room at the top of the building, what she called the 'marriage sweet.' She smiled at them, a hint of laughter in her eyes, as she shut the door behind them. Kimishii locked the door and leaned down beside the fireplace. Minako was still standing by the door, her bag in her hands. The bed was very large, enough for three people to lie in, if there was a third person.

The woman had told them that Utopia was one of the few cities that had plumbing, so there was a chamber room with a flushing toilet and a bath that ran hot water. Minako welcomed the thought of a warm bath after her journey, and wearing such cold clothes.

"You can sleep on the bed, Minako," Kimishii said, bringing her attention to him. He was taking several of the pillows off of the bed and placed them in a line on the floor by the fireplace. He took one of the blankets as well, and placed it on top of the pillows.

"You're sleeping on the floor?"

Kimishii nodded. "I didn't think you would be comfortable if we were in the same bed. Besides, this is just a marriage to protect you." He lay down on his pillow bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Minako couldn't help but feel like crying. He was sacrificing his single life for her, and she was reaping the benefits. She started to move towards the bed, but she changed her mind. "I'm going to get cleaned up." She went to the door of the bathroom, about to turn the knob.

Kimishii jumped up. "Here, I'll help you get the water right. Indoor plumbing can be tricky."

As Kimishii went in first, Minako was surprised to find out how much he knew about it. "How do you know about the indoor plumbing?"

Kimishii turned his head. "I used to live in the Venusian city. They had plumbing there as well." He turned one of the knobs to the left, and water poured out of a spout. He turned a different one the same way, and he put his hand under the water. "Come here and tell me if this is too hot."

Minako leaned over beside him, placing her hand under the water. "It's nice. This is fine." He let the water continue to flow as it filled up the tub. When it was halfway full, he turned the water off and stood up.

"I'll let you bath alone. I'll probably be asleep by the time you get out. I'm so tired from all that rowing." He started to shut the door behind him.

"Kimishii!" Minako was surprised at her sudden outburst. Kimishii stopped where he was, not turning his head. "Thank you, Kimishii. For protecting me." He nodded, and shut the door as he left the room.

The bath had helped Minako to relax her nerves. She changed into her other dress, letting her dirty one hang in the bathroom after scrubbing it in the tub. Her mother's dress was still folded neatly inside her bag, and she wondered if she should have worn it. It was for her to wear when she got married, but she remembered that this was not a true marriage. She decided that she would wear it when she found a good husband.

When she opened the door, she heard Kimishii breathing softly in his sleep. Minako walked softly across the floor, climbing under the covers in the big bed. She felt guilty that she had all this space and he had only a few pillows. Tomorrow he could sleep up here and she would sleep down there. Or maybe they could put all those extra pillows in the middle, and they could sleep on either side. As Minako thought of different ways to sleep in the bed, her drowsiness overpowered her.

* * *

"Minako. Minako, wake up."

Minako could feel herself be shaken, and she started to fight back against the hands that touched her.

"Minako, it's me! Kimishii."

Minako opened her eyes, finding Kimishii standing over her. The sunlight was pouring in through the window, even though the shades were pulled. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon. We need to get up. The maid will be here soon to clean the room." Kimishii went over to the other side of the bed, examining the sheets.

"What are you doing?"

Kimishii pointed to a spot on the sheet. Minako sat up and saw that it was blood red. "What happened?"

"That's mine. It's to convince that old woman downstairs that we consummated the marriage."

"But I'm not a virgin," Minako whispered, ashamed of the truth.

"She doesn't know that." Kimishii bent down to pick up the pillows on the floor. Minako noticed the bandage wrapped around his hand. He noticed her looking at it. "It doesn't hurt, don't worry about me."

"What are we going to do today?" Minako asked, getting up out of the bed. She went over to the dresser in the room, finding a hairbrush. She started to brush her hair, and suddenly remembered how short her hair was. She looked at herself in the mirror. While her long hair had made her look young, this shorter style made her feel older, and more sophisticated. She realized how much she looked like her mother.

"We're going to need to find work. The money I have can only last a few more days. I'm sure this inn could use more help. We can see if they can hire you as a waitress or a maid. Maybe I can..." His voice dropped off at the sound of Minako crying. He rushed to her side, wrapping her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I look like Mother. I miss her," Minako cried softly. She breathed in the scent of Kimishii, who smelled like soap. She thought that maybe he had taken a bath this morning while she slept.

"Your mother was a very lovely lady, then." He lifted her chin up so that she met his eyes. "You have started a new life, Minako. You are my wife; you belong to no other man. Your uncle does not have to exist anymore, unless you think of him."

Minako nodded her head, her tears finally ceasing. "Are you happy?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I have a beautiful woman in my arms, and I'm married to her. Granted, we're not doing anything," he said, smiling.

Minako gazed into his eyes, which she found to be terribly enchanting. "You can kiss me."

He looked surprised by her reply. "I can?"

Minako nodded. "That's something I've never had. Except last night. You were my first kiss."

Kimishii smiled. "That was not a kiss."

"It wasn't?"

"No. This is."

Kimishii pulled her tightly against him, his mouth covering hers. His lips were soft, not forceful. His arms caressed her back, holding her tenderly. Minako closed her eyes, enjoying the first sign of affection she had received in years. She felt his tongue slide against her lips, and instinctively she parted them. She felt Kimishii's tongue slip inside her mouth, pressing against her own. She was frightened and excited at the same time, and the feeling was odd and exhilarating. Before she could react, the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dears!"

Kimishii pulled away quickly, a hint of red in his face. Minako covered her own cheeks, feeling how hot they were. They stood there, not knowing what to do.

The woman who had opened the door was slightly older than Minako, and her clothes were a bright red. Her face was painted with different colors; her cheeks rosy and her eyes had blue lids. What caught their attention the most was her jet-black hair. Minako knew that she could not be a native to Venus, for most Venusians had blonde or white hair.

The woman stood in the doorway, smiling at them. "You must be the newlyweds. Lilly told me there was a couple up here. Sorry for the interruption." She went over to the bedside. "Do you mind if I take the sheets so they can get washed? I don't think you want to sleep on dirty sheets." Her smile grew, and there was a teasing tone in her voice.

Kimishii nodded. "Do you know if the inn needs any extra help? My wife and I are new in the city and we need to find jobs."

The woman, still smiling, nodded her head. "We could need an extra maid. That's about the only job your wife can do, since all the other jobs require single women around here. And Lilly was just saying the other day it would be nice to have a man on staff. Someone to do heavy work, like cutting firewood and help care for the stables. Can you handle that?"

Kimishii turned to Minako, looking at her for an answer. Minako nodded her head, still trying to understand why all she could be was a maid.

"Good. I'll go tell Lilly then, after I take these sheets to the laundry. My name's Rose." Rose gathered up their sheets and with a smile, left the room.

* * *

For the next week, Minako and Kimishii worked at the inn, earning money for their stay and slowly saving it. Minako found that Rose was a friendly girl, and even friendlier with the men that came in and out of the inn. There were other girls there too, some with blonde hair, others with brown, and one girl had blue hair. Rose had explained that they were runaways, she from Mars, the others from Mercury and Jupiter and Earth.

What Minako couldn't believe, though, was that they spent time with the men for money. Rose had told her that it wasn't that bad, especially once you got used to it. Of course, Rose always said that Minako was better off, married to such a handsome man.

One day, while Rose and Minako and the blue-hared girl, Violet, were eating lunch, Rose started to talk about a palace nearby. "One of the men last night was talking about this shrine in the next town. He said the attendants at the palace are growing anxious. Something about having to find a soldier for the princess, I don't know."

Violet perked up. "Oh, they meant the planetary guardians. Back home, I lived in the royal city. The princess was sent to live on the Moon. She had been through some trial at a legendary shrine dedicated to the god, Mercury, and proved to be a guardian." She took a sip from her cup, lingering there for a few seconds. "I don't know what happened after that."

"Well," Rose continued, "the man said that something was happening at the Palace of Miranda."

Minako almost choked on her food. "Miranda? That was my mother's name."

"Well, that's a coincidence." Rose pointed at Minako. "You're named after the goddess of love, and your mother is named after the Venusian shrine. Maybe you should check the palace out. Could be important. But I don't know if your husband will let you out of his sight." She pointed out the window at Kimishii, who was chopping wood out back.

Minako noticed that he had taken off his shirt because of the heat, and her heart started to beat a little faster at the sight of him.

They had decided that they would sleep in the same bed, using Minako's idea of putting the pillows in the middle. Even so, Minako couldn't help finding herself watching him as he slept, secretly wishing that he would hold her again, just like he had when Rose walked in on them.

What bothered her was that Kimishii seemed to act like nothing had happened. Although Minako was still haunted by what her uncle had done to her, she was starting to imagine what it would be like to be loved by Kimishii.

Just then, the door to the kitchen swung open. Daisy, a tall girl from Jupiter with brown curly hair, was smiling at them. "I claim them both," she said. "Two imperial guards from the Venusian city."

"That's not fair!" Rose clamored. "They pay good money. Why do you get both?"

"Cause they're cute and they both want me," Daisy said, still smiling. She came and took a banana out of the bowl of fruit on the table. "They're here 'cause their prince is missing. Something about being abducted or he ran away."

Minako gasped. That's what her uncle had returned to the palace for. She started to panic at the thought of her uncle being in the next room. The girls seemed to notice the change in her mood.

"Do you know something about it, Minako?" Rose asked, tilting her head a little in a curious fashion. Minako looked at her and shook her head. Her heart was beginning to beat faster, and the only thing she could do was run out to Kimishii. Her chair fell over as she jumped up, and Minako ran out of the room, leaving behind three dumbfounded women.


	4. Longing for Love, Chapter 4

(disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, i just like writing about them )

(UPDATED: 5/18/09)

* * *

"Kimishii!" Minako ran out to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She didn't care that he was covered in sweat. The thought of her uncle finding her was far more disturbing.

"Minako, what's wrong?" Kimishii's arms immediately wrapped around her shaking form, leaving the axe wedged in a split log. He could feel Minako's tears dripping down his chest, just as hot as the sun beaming down on him. "Why don't we go inside and get you a drink."

"No!" Minako yelled, looking up suddenly with fear in her eyes. "I can't go back in there. He's here. I can't let him see me." She pulled on his arms, leading him away from the inn. "Please, I can't be here right now. Please!"

Kimishii saw that she was frantic, so he willingly went with her. She pulled him past the large flower garden that surrounded the inn, and out of the city. They found themselves amongst the lush green forest that surrounded Utopia, and Minako finally sat down under the shade of a tree hammock

"Minako, what's wrong?"

Minako could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. She was panting for air, her body shaking. "Daisy said there were two imperial guards in the inn, and I got a sense that Uncle was here." She buried her face in her trembling hands.

Kimishii pulled her against his chest, gently stroking her hair. "Shh, it's all right. I've got you. He can't get you." He stood up, pulling Minako up with him. "Why don't we take a walk so you can calm down."

Minako nodded. She needed to be away from the inn for now, and Kimishii's presence was comforting. They were walking next to each other, and Minako longed for his touch. She looked down at her hand, which was almost brushing against his. She felt an overwhelming sense of personal strength, and to her own shock, took his hand in hers.

Kimishii turned his head to look at her, but she would not meet his eyes. He smiled at the pink that had colored her cheeks. He knew better to say anything at the moment, so they continued to walk through the woods.

The sun was beginning to set when they made their way back to the inn. Minako was hesitant about entering the building, but she began to calm down when Kimishii squeezed her hand tighter, promising not to let go.

Violet and Rose were in the kitchen, refilling water jugs when Minako and Kimishii came in. "Where have you two been?" Rose asked, setting her jug down. "Lilly has been looking for you."

"Is she mad?" Kimishii asked, his hand still clasped around Minako's.

Rose smiled. "Nah. She figured you two went off on some kind of rendezvous, if you know what I mean." She winked at Minako. "There wasn't that much business and both of your chores were mostly done."

The doors swung open, and Lilly came in, a smile across her old face. "There are my newlyweds." She wagged a finger at her playfully. "I understand that you youth need alone time, but it would be nice to let me know when you're going to take off. You had me worried." She patted Kimishii on the shoulder before taking a towel from the bin and left.

"I'm going to go up to our room and get cleaned," Kimishii said. Minako's eyes widened. Kimishii could feel her fear through her hand, and he turned to Rose. "Those soldiers that were here, what did they look like?"

"Ooh, they were handsome. About my age. Daisy took them both back to her room, unfortunately." She sighed, and took her water jug up in her hands.

Kimishii looked down at Minako and saw the relief in her face. "I'll see you upstairs later, then." He let go of her hands and disappeared through the doors.

Minako began to clean up in the kitchen, feeling she needed to make up for running off. After about an hour, when the kitchen was almost sparkling, Rose came back in. She sat down at the table, breathing a sigh of relief.

"We're closed for the night, and I get my bed to myself."

"Are you happy about that?" Minako asked.

"Well, I won't be making extra money, but it's nice to be alone sometimes. Just myself. Gives me time to think."

Minako rung out her rag and hung it on a rack before sitting next to Rose at the table. "What do you think about?"

"My past, my family, my future. What would have happened if I hadn't run away."

Minako perked up at her last statement. "You're a runaway?"

"Yeah, I thought I told you before. We all are. Well, except Lilly. She's been here all her life. Her mother ran this inn, and her grandmother started it. It was she who had the thought of naming it, 'The Garden.' She had a fascination with flowers, or so Lilly tells me. That's how we got are nicknames."

"Was it always a..." Minako paused, trying to find the right word. "You know. The business it is now?"

Rose smiled and softly chuckled. "Not at first. It was Lilly's mother, Petunia, who started it. It saved the hotel from going under."

"How do you do what you do?" Minako heard herself asking, blushing as she did. She wasn't completely sure why she had.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you...do...what you do?" Minako was still puzzled at the thought of willingly sleeping with a man for money.

Rose stared at Minako for a moment, as if she was a complete fool. She suddenly started laughing. "You mean how do I seduce a man? Why, you really are innocent. I suppose Kimishii is the one to start things up, huh?"

Minako could feel her face grow hot, and she didn't know how to answer.

Rose leaned closer, whispering to Minako. "Are you asking me how the woman can initiate sex?"

Minako thought about it for a moment. "I guess so..."

Rose smiled, her eyes almost laughing. "Why don't you watch me at work tomorrow night." Rose must have seen the shock on Minako's face, for she instantly shook her head. "No, I don't mean like that. Just watch me when I'm in the bar, talking to men. Flirting is the first part of coming on to a man. I'm singing tomorrow night, so it should be fun." Rose patted her on the shoulder as she stood up. "You should go to bed. Your husband's probably lonely."

Minako opened the door slowly, the room dimly lit by the fire. She could see Kimishii lying on the bed, breathing deeply. She smiled as she shut the door quietly. Minako slipped off her shoes, and without changing her clothes, slipped under the covers on her side of the bed. She lay on her side, looking at Kimishii. The firelight made his face appear to be glowing, and she thought how he had been her angel. He had walked with her in silence today, holding her hand. She had found the touch comforting, and Minako couldn't think what would have happened if she had never met him.

* * *

"Minako..."

Minako sat up in her bed. The fire had burned out, but there was a light illuminating the room. She looked down at Kimishii, who was sleeping soundly on his side.  
"Minako..."

She looked up, and her blue eyes gazed straight into a familiar face.

"Mama?"

The ghostly figure smiled softly at her. She looked just like Minako, only her eyes contained sadness in them. "Minako, take my hand." She held out her transparent hand, her fingers long and slender. Minako could barely remember the last time she had held her mother's hand.

Slowly, Minako touched her mother's hand. She could feel coldness there, but before she could say anything, she was floating above the land. Utopia was below her, and in a moment it was out of sight.

"Where are we going, Mama?"

Her mother didn't reply. Minako watched as they came upon a temple, weathered by age. The flowers and other vegetation had gone unattended, covering the old walls. "Where are we?"

"This is your destiny. I am gone now, and it is your birthright."

"My birthright?"

"What's your birthright?"

Minako opened her eyes, Kimishii peering over her. He was so close to her face, she felt her cheeks warm up. She had not been this close to his lips since he had kissed her.

"I just dreamed of my mother."

Kimishii straightened up, moving over to the chair where his shirt was lying. "I hope it was a pleasant dream." He picked up his shirt and Minako couldn't help watching him as he put it on. Working outdoors had tanned his skin, and as Kimishii slipped his arms into the sleeves, his muscles flexed and Minako blushed as she thought of being in his arms.

"Did you dream about when you were little?"

Minako continued staring at his chest as he buttoned his shirt, admiring his strong hands and long fingers. She could almost imagine them running through her hair, pulling her closer to his bare chest...

"Minako?"

Minako blinked, realizing she had been in a daze, her cheeks hot from her embarrassment.

Kimishii must have noticed, because he came over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Do you feel well? You're warm."

"I-I'll be okay." Minako leaned back, turning her eyes away from Kimishii.

"Are you sure?"

"I just need to eat something. I'll be fine." Minako smiled at him, but she wondered if he could see through her façade. He was about to reply when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Minako said rather quickly, glad for a diversion.

The door opened and Rose came in, her face painted and wearing a new red dress. It was actually two separate pieces, a top that wrapped around her chest and revealed her navel, and the skirt loose fitting with a slit that stopped at her thigh. There was gold stitching on the top that formed two roses right over her breasts.

Rose caught Minako's eye and winked. "Like my outfit? I got bored last night and made it."

"You made it?" Minako asked, shocked. "In one night?"

"Well, I had actually started it a while ago, but I've been too busy to finish, if you know what I mean." She smiled wide and glanced over at Kimishii. "Will you be watching my performance tonight as well? You wouldn't want your wife to sit all alone."

Kimishii looked over at Minako, then back at Rose. "I didn't know about it, but sure. What are you performing?"

"I'm going to sing, and I'm secretly dedicating one of my songs to you two." She winked at Minako, who turned bright red once again. "Breakfast is ready and waiting for you two. Daisy actually cooked it today. Lilly's been teaching her how."

As Minako stepped into the kitchen, wonderful scents overcame her and she realized how hungry she was. The other girls were sitting around the table, munching on eggs and toast. Daisy was over by the stove, flipping what looked like a round piece of bread over on a skillet. Minako sat down next to Violet, who offered her a plate full of eggs. "Daisy did a good job."

Daisy turned around at the mention of her name. "Ah! Minako, I want you to have the first pancake."

"Pancake?"

Daisy nodded, handing her a plate with the round bread thing on it. "I already put some butter on it, and the syrup is on the table."

Minako took the plate, but she stared at the food in front of her with doubt. It smelled delicious, though, and she finally took her fork and cut a bite out. "This is good."

"Thank you. Try it with some syrup though. The syrup here isn't as good as my home town in Jupiter, but it'll do."

Minako did just that, and Daisy went back to the stove to make more. The other girls continued eating eggs while they waited for theirs. Kimishii came in and sat down next to Minako, eyeing her food. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"It's called 'pancake,'" Minako said, swallowing the bite in her mouth. "It's really sweet. Want a bite?"

Just as Minako was preparing a piece for Kimishii, Rose came in, looking frantic. She held an empty pail in her hand, and rushed over to Daisy. "Did you use the milk that was in this pail?"

Daisy glanced down at the pail and nodded. "Yeah, I used it to make the pancakes."

"This milk was sour," Rose said.

Minako stopped short, her eyes widened. As her mind processed what had just been said, her body reacted, and she could feel everything that had gone down come back up.

"Give me the pail!" Kimishii yelled, and without waiting for a reply, he yanked it from Rose and put it in front of Minako just in time. The other girls started shrieking and hurried away from the table, fighting each other to get out of the room. Violet stayed and pulled back Minako's short hair, so that it would not get retched on. Rose grabbed a clean towel and stood beside Minako, rubbing her back for comfort. Kimishii looked like he was trying not to be sick himself, and Daisy was ready to cry.

Lilly had pushed her way through the girls who had run out, and was puzzled by the scene in front of her. "What's going on?"

Daisy burst into tears. "I poisoned Minako!"

* * *

Minako opened her eyes, but soon regretted it. The pressure on her head was so intense, and she closed her eyes to block out the light in the room. Her throat felt dry, and when she tried to swallow, Minako swore a fire had been lit. "Water..." she whispered, her hand touching her throat since the pain of talking hurt more.

"Here, sit up and you can have some."

Minako didn't need to open her eyes to recognize the gentle voice of Kimishii. His hand brushed the hair away from her face. "Can you sit up?"

After a moment, Minako pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard. Kimishii handed her the cup of water and she took it, drinking it greedily. The feeling cooled her throat, and she rested her head against the wall. "What time is it?"

"It's almost dinner time."

Minako's eyes shot open, and she realized the light in the room was being cast by the setting sun. "What happened?"

"Well, after you were finished being sick, you passed out. I brought you up here to rest. Lilly said you could have today and tomorrow off to rest. Daisy has sworn never to make anything with milk again."

Minako managed a weak smile. "My body feels so sore."

"I'm surprised you're not hungry. You haven't eaten all day."

Minako sneered. "The thought of food makes me want to vomit all over again."

"Well, you'll need to eat something eventually. I don't want you to get sick." His hand brushed against her cheek once more, and this time Minako caught his eye. Kimishii's hand felt warm against her cheek as he caressed it, and Minako inwardly begged for him to kiss her.

"Do you still want to watch the show tonight?"

Minako smiled. She could tell Kimishii had changed the subject on purpose. Yet his hand still held her face gently. "I would like to. But I need to go to the bathroom before I get sick again," Minako added frantically, jumping out of the bed.

Minako spent most of the evening in the bathroom, and she never felt so miserable in her life. Not even the beatings she had received in her past could match the amount of pain and humiliation she was currently enduring.

Rose came to visit her after she sang, still wearing her handmade dress. She had a cup of freshly brewed tea for Minako. "This is a remedy from my home. It's made from a desert flower." She handed the cup to Minako after she had sat down on the bed.

Minako slowly sipped the warm tea, and she could feel it coating her burning throat and soothing her stomach. "Thank you," she whispered, settling back into the pillows. "I think this will help."

"Well, you needed something on your stomach." She brushed some of the hair out of Minako's face, tucking it behind her ears. "Drink it slowly, though. You don't want it coming back up." Rose sat by her, watching in silence for a while. "Well, Kimishii went to get the doctor. He's been awful worried."

Minako finished the tea and handed it to Rose. "That was good of him. But I think I'll be fine now."

The door opened just then, and Kimishii and an elderly woman entered the room. She came over to Minako, her weathered face still warm and friendly. "Your husband says you've got quite a stomach bug. Food poisoning, he said."

Minako nodded. "Yes, but I haven't been sick in the last half hour. This tea has helped."

The woman smiled. "That's good to hear. But if you don't mind, I still want to check you over. Make sure it's not going to come back."

Minako obliged, and the woman shooed Rose and Kimishii out of the door into the hallway. They stood outside the door, both leaning against the wall. Kimishii could sense Rose watching him, but every time he looked over, she was peering in another direction.

"I know who you are," she finally said. Her voice was low, not the usual perky tone she always had. It was more mature, and serious. It startled him.

"I don't know what you mean." He had answered casually, but he shifted his weight from one leg to another, crossing his arms. When he looked over at her, Rose's eyes were carefully watching him, as if looking deep inside him.

"I've been in the Venusian City," Rose said, her gaze unbreakable. "I know who you are." She smiled. "You were wise to cut your hair. I almost didn't recognize you."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I have very keen senses. And other ways of knowing," Rose winked. "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret."  
Just then, the door opened, and the smiling doctor approached Kimishii. She patted him on the shoulder, or at least tried to, since he towered over her. "I believe your wife is still in shock. But don't worry; she'll be just fine. Don't bother with my bill, this one's on the house. Congratulations!" She waved and disappeared down the stairs.

Kimishii looked at Rose questioningly. "Why is she congratulating me?"

Rose clapped her hands, bouncing up and down. "I knew it! I knew it!" She ran into the room and hugged a frozen Minako. "Boy, you two work fast."

"What is going on?" Kimishii asked firmly.

Minako looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."


	5. Longing for Love, Chapter 5

(disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon! I just like writing about the characters.)

(UPDATED: 5/18/09)

* * *

The room was quiet, and even Rose had stopped cheering. She could sense the uneasiness in the air. "I think I'll leave you two alone. This is certainly big news." She took Minako's empty cup and left the room, making sure to securely shut the door.

Kimishii was still standing by the bed, watching the tears start to stream down Minako's pale cheeks. He wanted to say something to her, but the words couldn't sort themselves out to travel from his mind to his tongue.

"I don't know what to do," Minako finally whispered, as if crying for help. She rubbed furiously at her fallen tears, only to find more. "I can't believe I'm having a baby..." Her eyes suddenly widened, reflecting her fear. "Oh my God, it's his! It's his baby! He's going to come for me and the baby!"

Minako was now frantically screaming. Kimishii quickly sat beside her and embraced her, making a soothing sound in her ear as he rocked her back and forth. "It will be all right."

"No, it won't!" Minako pushed him away. Her face was wet with tears, and her voice was shaky, as if she were a child who had lost all hope. "He'll find me, and find out I'm pregnant, and he'll kill me!"

Kimishii firmly grabbed her arms, turning her to look at him. "Minako, listen!" He waited until she was looking into his eyes, and then said in a calm voice, "Everything is going to be all right. He's not going to find you."

"But he might..."

"Even if he does," Kimishii continued, cutting off Minako's frantic remarks, "he can't take you away. You are my wife. He has no legal claim to you anymore. Forget about him. He is no longer your uncle. He is no longer a part of your life. This is your life now, you and your baby. No one else's."

Minako had listened quietly, and his words were starting to reach and calm her. "This is my baby," she whispered, as if realizing it for the first time.

"Yes, your baby." Kimishii pulled her close, and this time she let him hold her. He stroked her hair in a comforting motion, running his fingers through the blonde silk. "This will be a child to love, and will love you in return. Someone who will make you smile and laugh."

"I'll never be alone," Minako added, still slightly sobbing.

"Of course you won't be alone. I'm here, and I will be the father." Minako looked up at him in surprise, and Kimishii realized what he had said. He hadn't meant to intrude on her new family. "Well," he stammered, "if you want me to be the father."

Minako sat in silence for a moment. When he had said he was the father, her heart had leapt. She thought back to when they had agreed to have a legal marriage only, and when either of them met someone, they would ask for an annulment. But if there were a child, it would be hard to have the annulment.

"I don't know, Kimishii. I mean, everyone is going to already believe you are the father. But won't it be hard to annul the marriage?"

Minako thought that Kimishii looked a little downcast when she mentioned it, but she wondered if she had only wished it.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Kimishii said. "Right now, you need to get some sleep." He went to move, but Minako only held him tighter. She needn't have asked to stay that way, because he could tell she didn't want to be alone after such an overwhelming day.

Minako slept all through the night in Kimishii's arms, and when she awoke, she was surprised to still see him holding her. She lay awake, watching him sleep. Minako was amazed at how such a strong man could hold her so gently. He always seemed to find a way to lift her spirits, and he even offered himself willingly to protect her. Minako wondered if that's what love was.

Unfortunately, her stomach answered her, and she found herself spending another morning in the bathroom.

* * *

"There's our new mother-to-be!"

Minako was surprised to see all the smiling faces that greeted her. Most of the girls were sitting around the kitchen table, their painted faces as bright as the floral paper on the walls. Daisy came over and hugged Minako, and then led her to an empty chair next to Violet.

"I'm so glad I didn't poison you!" Daisy cried, hugging Minako once more. This time, though, Minako felt like she was being smothered by Daisy's very large chest. It was, after all, her prized asset.

"I can't believe there's going to be a baby in the inn again!" Lilly said, as Daisy pulled away from Minako to stand with Rose. Lilly seemed tickled pink. "All my children have grown and left me. I'll be happy to help in any way possible, Minako."

All the other girls seemed to offer the same things too. It was remarkable how in a town famous for minding their own business, gossip spread like a wildfire. At least in the Garden Inn.

Minako peered out the window to the back garden. "Where's Kimishii?"

"I've sent him into town to pick up supplies from the mercantile." Lilly was now rummaging through empty bottles, sorting them out. "He should be back soon." Lilly was looking at the bottles, and then picked some up to show Minako. "These would do for baby bottles, don't you think?"

Minako laughed nervously. "Well, I still have some time before I have to make bottles."

Someone had cleared their throat, obviously trying to draw Minako's attention. She turned around to meet Violet's blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Well, something's not adding up right in my head."

Minako looked at her questioningly. "Yes?"

"You and Kimishii have been married for less than two weeks. Just how for along are you?" Violet was watching Minako, and her eyes revealed that she already had an idea.

Minako had feared someone would ask. "The doctor said I was just starting my fourth month. I'll start showing any time now." Her eyes quickly dropped, worried at what they would say. She could have lied, but they would've found different when she started showing.

"How romantic," Daisy swooned.

"Excuse me?" Minako asked, blinking as if that would change what had been said.

"It's obvious," Daisy said, leaning against the wall. "You and Kimishii were lovers, but I guess your parents wouldn't allow it, so you ran away to get married. And now you are going to have a baby!"

Minako almost laughed with relief. It made so much sense, she nodded her head. "You guys aren't upset?"

Lilly laughed. "Honey, look around you. That's what we do every day."

The girls were all giggling. Except two, Minako noticed. Violet was carefully watching Rose, who did not look all too happy. But when the Marsian girl noticed Minako's glance, she smiled sweetly at her. "Let me know if you need anything altered. You know I can do it."

Minako smiled back in reply, but she couldn't help but sense something was wrong with Rose. Was something bothering her?

"I'm back!" Kimishii came in the back door, hauling in a large barrel. "Here's the ale. There's more in the wagon." He set it down, and wiped the sweat on his brow. "It's hot outside today. I'll go hurry and bring the rest in."

Minako noticed that he was looking in her direction, and she smiled at him, but he didn't return it. Then she noticed his gaze was higher up. When he left, she turned to see what he had been looking at so intently, and her heart almost tore in too.

Rose had been watching him with the same look.

* * *

Lilly had given Minako the day off, on account of her newly acquired morning sickness. It really wasn't that bad, though, since Rose had brewed her more tea. But her stomach was still in knots. What was going on between Rose and Kimishii?

She lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling as if the answers were written up there. Rose and Kimishii always got along, even though they hardly spoke to each other. Of course, Minako wasn't always around Kimishii, so she couldn't be sure what he did when she wasn't around.

She thought back to when he had proposed his plan to her. He had said that they would stay married until she found someone. But what about him? Kimishii had never mentioned that he was meeting someone in Utopia. Of course, he wouldn't have married her if he were.

But then, even if he wasn't in love before, what if he was now? Was it possible that Kimishii was in love with Rose? Or had they planned on getting together, but Minako had gotten in the way?

Minako groaned and covered her face with her pillow. She never knew that her heart could ache so. She knew that this was a marriage of convenience, but she couldn't bare the thought of Kimishii loving someone else and leaving her.

"That's it!" she cried triumphantly, sitting upright in the bed. "I'll make him fall in love with me!" She smiled at her thought, and began to think what to do. Then she groaned again. "How do you make some one fall in love?"

Minako lay back down amongst the pillows. Her eyes followed the swirls that were in the wooden planks of the ceiling, eventually bringing her attention to the wall across from the bed. The door was closed, and Minako wondered when evening would come and Kimishii would enter the room. She lay there for a while, examining every thing in the room while trying to invent some ways to win Kimishii's heart.

She closed her eyes and sighed, having thought of nothing. For being named after the goddess of love, she knew almost nothing about the emotion. Only that she wanted to be with Kimishii, and it tore her up to think that he would leave her.

_"Minako."_

Minako's eyes opened as quickly as she shut them. The brilliant light that had filled her room made her feel she was blind. She covered her face with her arms, but then felt a cool touch on her skin. Minako slowly pulled her arm away from her eyes, and stared into the face of her deceased mother.

"Mama?"

_"Don't be afraid, my darling," _she said, sitting next to Minako. The light had faded, now just dimly illuminating her ghostly figure. She took her hand and touched Minako's hair tenderly. "_I'm here to advise you."_

"Advise me?" Minako sat up, her eyes peering into her mother's. This was much different then when she had the dream, when her mother had taken her flying over the city to the ruins. Minako almost felt like she was a little girl again, her mother telling her a story to help her sleep.

_"Yes, my dear."_ She smiled sadly. "_You must inherit your birthright. Since I am gone, it is now upon you to obtain the power."_

"Birthright? Power?" Minako's head was swimming with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Her mother shook her head. "_You must find that out for yourself. I can only lead you down the path. Find the Temple of Miranda, the place I showed you before. There you will find your way."_ She touched her cheek gently, and Minako could feel the cold of death, but also the warmth of love. "_I have great faith in you, and I know you will find what you search for."_

Before Minako could ask any questions, her mother's form faded away. She could feel the tears come back, and she once again felt the pain of losing her mother.

"Mama!"

But the room was quiet, except for her soft sobbing. Minako wiped away the tears, and laid down on the bed, falling into a deep sleep. She dreamed about her mother, flying by her side to an old temple covered with flowers. Kimishii was there, and Rose was by his side. Her uncle appeared, and he was taking her back home, away from Kimishii and her baby. She refused to go, and screamed out for Kimishii's help. But he stayed by Rose, watching her be carried away.

"NO!"

"Minako, wake up! You're screaming. It's just a dream."

Minako could feel Kimishii's arms gently shaking her into reality, and she woke up, finding the sunlight replaced by the moon. "I was having a nightmare."

"I could tell," Kimishii said, letting go of her shoulders. He was standing over her, his arms now supporting him as he leaned above her figure. "You were kicking and screaming. Whatever were you dreaming?"

Minako sighed. "Nothing I want to remember."

"Then I won't ask any more." He sat down beside her, touching her cheek softly. "You're flushed. Are you feeling all right?" His hand rubbed against her skin, and Minako's heart began to speed up its rhythm.

"As well as I can be," she whispered. She sensed a knotted feeling in her stomach, but it wasn't from her morning sickness. Kimishii was looking at her in such a way that made Minako forget her frustration. He couldn't possibly be in love with Rose if he could look at her with such a caring gaze.

"Do you want to try to come downstairs for some dinner?" Kimishii pulled his hand away, resting it in his lap. Minako could still feel his warmth resting on her face, and she resisted the urge to touch her cheek.

"Sure."

* * *

Kimishii walked with her down the stairs, and Minako was surprised to see that the room was quiet. Usually, when she went upstairs in the evening, it was noisy with drunken men calling out for more kegs and the girls' laughter would be heard up the staircase. But now, everyone was seated at tables, their attention focused on the small platform in a corner of the room. The men were still hugging their large mugs, and the girls were sitting in choice customers' laps, but they were silent.

Kimishii led Minako to an empty table in the back of the room, near the stairwell. He politely pulled out her chair, scooting it in for her once she sat down. As he sat, the lights in the far corner came up, revealing Rose and Violet standing back to back. The room suddenly filled with instrumental music, and the girls soon began to sing along.

Minako watched the girls with great intent, their voices comforting. Even though they sang seductive songs, Minako still found them very pleasant to listen to. After awhile, some of the men had started to take the other girls to the center of the room, dancing with them to the music. Minako had never seen anyone dance before, at least since she was little. She remembered dancing around as a child, but that was sporadic and freely, without a care of who saw you.

As the music suddenly changed from an upbeat tempo to a slower melody, Kimishii stood up, offering his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Minako stared at his hand, trying to find the right words. She finally placed her hand in his, and he pulled her up, and they joined the others in the middle of the room.

Rose started to sing, and as Minako listened, the words started to make sense to her. It was as if the girls were talking to her, and only her.

_"I'm scared._

_So afraid to show I care._

_Will he think me weak if _

_I tremble when I speak? _

_What if _

_There's another one he's thinking of? _

_Maybe he's in love_

_I feel like a fool_

_Life can be so cruel_

_I don't know what to do."_

Minako couldn't help but think that her words were true: what if there was someone else? But then why was he holding her so close, as if he would never let go? Violet picked up the melody, answering Rose with her beautiful voice:

"_I've been there_

_With my heart out in my hand._

_But what you must understand_

_You can't let the chance_

_To love him pass you by."_

As the two girls joined together, their voices creating a beautiful harmony, their words touched Minako deeply. It was as if they were encouraging her, giving her hope.

_"Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself."_

_"Touch him_

_With the gentleness you feel inside_

_Your love can't be denied_

_The truth will set you free_

_You'll have what's meant to be_

_All in time you'll see."_

_"Ooo...I love him"_

_"Then show him"_

_"Of that much I can be sure"_

_"Hold him close to you"_

_"I don't think I could endure_

_If I let him walk away_

_When I have so much to say."_

_"Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself."_

_"Love is a light that surely glows_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_It's a steady flame that grows"_

_"Feed the fire with all the passion_

_You can show"_

_"Tonight love will assume its place_

_This memory time cannot erase"_

_"Your faith will lead love where it has to go..."_

Minako leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beating at a slower pace then hers. She closed her eyes, breathing in his comforting scent, and heard the words slip out of her mouth. "I love you."

(A/N: the song is by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand, called Tell HIm. I love this song, and when I heard it, I thought of Minako, so that's why it's in here! The song also ties in with my other Sailor Moon fics, so make sure you read those, too!)


	6. Longing for Love, Chapter 6

(disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon)

((Wow! It's been 5 years since I started this fanfic! I've been so preoccupied with life, but now I'm back in the writing mood!)

* * *

It seemed like an eternity had gone by since the words had escaped from her mouth. The room was still filled with music, Rose and Violet's voices trailing off into a new song. But to Minako, it was an aching silence.

Kimishii had made no response to her, verbal or physical. She could feel the tears starting to pool in her blue eyes, and she pulled away, her head down. Minako knew her way around well enough to make it to the stairwell without tripping on anything.

"Minako?"

Now he said something. But she didn't stop. She ran up the stairs, not daring to look back. As the noise from the parlor dissipated the further she climbed, she could hear his footsteps behind her. She moved faster, an uneasy feeling stirring in her stomach.

'Wonderful,' she thought. 'Morning sickness on top of a broken heart!'

As she opened the door to their room, Kimishii's hand wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from slamming the door on him. "What's the matter? Are you sick again?"

"Go back to Rose!" she spat at him.

He looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Minako replied, the tears now escaping down her cheeks.

Kimishii stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "What in the name of Venus are you talking about?"

Minako suddenly felt angry. "Do you think I'm a fool? I see how you look at her! And she looks at you the same way."

Kimishii's eyebrows furrowed, trying to think through all the times he had been around Rose. He had no feelings for the woman. But she knew his secret. Ever since she had warned him of her knowledge, he had been keeping an eye on her. She had promised to keep it to herself, but a woman of her status might change her mind for the right amount of gold.

"Minako, I am not nor have I ever been in love Rose. I just don't trust the woman."

She eyed him questioningly. "Then why didn't you say anything a moment ago?"

"About what?"

Minako's cheeks suddenly burned. Had he not heard her, then? "Nothing," she quickly stammered, turning around and pretending to find something to wipe her tears away.

"No, something has made you upset, and it's certainly not 'nothing.'" He followed her over to the bed, where she had sat down, her head still turned from him. Kimishii sat next to her, and he noticed she turned her head away more. "Why would you be so upset if I was in love with Rose?"

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when he realized what was going on. "You thought that if I was in love with Rose, I would want an annulment." He touched her hand lightly. "I told you before; it would be your choice when we would get an annulment."

Minako sighed, frustrated. "I don't want an annulment!"

They sat in silence for a moment, Kimishii's eyes wide with surprise. Then his laugh filled the room.

Minako glowered at him. "Why are you laughing?"

He shook his head, and then suddenly pulled her against his chest, kissing the top of her head. "I'm such a fool to not recognize the jealousy of a woman in love."

Minako pushed away from him, jumping up. "So you're making fun of me?" She started to walk away, but Kimishii was quicker. He pulled her back into his embrace, tilting her head up so that his lips could capture hers.

Her heart raced as his kiss deepened, but she needed answers. She turned her head, breaking their contact, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I don't understand," she whispered, trying not to cry again.

"Understand what?"

"These feelings I have. I'm so confused."

Kimishii smiled. "Love can be like that, I've heard." He turned her about in his lap, cradling her so that he could see her face again. "All I know is that ever since I first saw you, I've wanted to stay by your side. At first I thought it was to protect you, but now, I think I would be as jealous as you were about Rose if you wanted to leave me for another man."

Minako looked up into his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come. "Is that what love is?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to spend an eternity with you to find out."

Before she could respond, he kissed her again, ever so gently. With his free hand, he caressed her cheek, wiping away the remaining tears. Minako sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. His fingers brushed through her hair as their kiss deepened, but after a few minutes, he suddenly pulled away.

"What's the matter?"

Kimishii sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

Minako looked at him, baffled. "How would you hurt me?"

His green eyes locked on to hers with a strange yet somewhat familiar gaze. It was similar to the looks the girls at The Garden Inn got from their patrons. Minako's cheeks began to burn again. "You want to fuck me."

Kimishii seemed to flinch at the word. "No, I want to make love to you. There's quite a difference, I believe."

"Then show me," Minako found herself bravely saying.

"If you tell me to stop, I will," he whispered before kissing her again.

If making love made her feel the way she did when he kissed her, she didn't want him to stop. She pulled herself even closer, answering his playful tongue with her own. Kimishii moaned, and his left hand began to trail away from her hair and down her back. Holding her in a tight embrace, he turned and leaned her back, laying her on the bed.

She gasped as his weight atop her brought back memories, and as a reflux pushed him off.

"I'll stop," he said, laying on his side next to her, propping up on his right arm so he could look at her.

"No," Minako replied. "Don't stop. I need you to erase those horrid memories."

Kimishii sat up, taking off his boots and reached into the right one. Minako watched him curiously, wondering what he was doing. From under the soul of his boot, he pulled out a little leather pouch. Untying the strings, he smiled down at Minako. "We'll start with this."

Minako gasped as he withdrew a beautiful ring from the pouch. He took her left hand and slid the ring onto the appropriate finger. Her eyes were wide as she took it in; the gold band seemed to fit her perfectly, like it was made for her. The top of the band was flat, and contained a beautiful pattern of a five pointed star, with a crescent shape extending from each point. In the center of the star was a beautiful round yellow diamond that seemed to radiate with a light of its own.

Minako looked from the ring back up to his smiling face, unable to speak the questions written on her face.

"It's a family heirloom. It's been handed down through the women in my family, but since I am my mother's only surviving child, she gave it to me. She told me it should be given to my wife, and passed down through our children."

Minako suddenly felt like crying again as her hand fell to her slightly swollen belly. Kimishii's hand followed hers, rubbing her stomach lovingly. "This child was not made from love, but it will be born and raised into it."

Minako felt the tears slip down her cheeks as she reached out to embrace her husband. This time there seemed to be a fire behind his kiss, and Minako felt like she could really forget her past.

His fingers found the buttons of her blouse with unaided skilled and began to undo them. Minako had seen the patrons of the inn do this with some of the girls before they disappeared into their rooms, and Minako had always wondered why. But when Kimishii's hand dived into her open shirt to palm her tender breast, she gasped with surprise.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, suddenly withdrawing his hand as if it had been bitten.

Minako shook her head. "No one has ever touched me there."

Kimishii smiled charmingly, sliding his hand back into her blouse. "You will find there is a lot more to making love than what you know." He pushed the fabric away from her skin, and Minako blushed as he eyed her. "By Aphrodite, I fear I will be jealous once the babe is born and I'll have to share these."

Minako thought about asking him what he meant, but he leaned forward and captured her already sensitive nipple in his mouth. She knew that children nursed at their mother's breasts, but men?! As he suckled her, a warm feeling spread throughout her body, and she stirred beneath him.

He released her, and the air against her skin was cold compared to the heat of his mouth. "You'll find removing all your clothes will make everything better."

Minako was glad to oblige, since her uncle never bothered with such things. She grimaced at the thought of him, and Kimishii seemed to sense it. After she had fully removed her blouse, he untied the strings of her skirt and shifted them down her legs and left them in a puddle on the floor.

He could feel himself grow harder at the sight of her naked form. Her cheeks were a bright red, and she tried to cover herself with her hands. He smiled, and started to undress himself.

Minako had seen him bare-chested many times while he worked, but this time was definitely different. But her eyes widened and she gasped when his pants joined her clothes on the floor.

Kimishii recognized fear in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling her up so she was sitting on the bed. Minako's eyes never left his waist line.

"Is that what it looks like?"

Her innocent whisper made Kimishii chuckle. He sat down next to her and kissed her quickly on her forehead. "Yes, my love. But I promise this fellow will not hurt you, but bring you pleasure."

Minako finally broke her eye contact with it, and looked up into Kimishii's amused face. "How?"

"You're not ready for it yet, love," he said, and gently pushing her onto her back again, he lay down beside her and pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands started to roam down to her breasts again, and his lips followed after them. An unfamiliar warmth started to spread throughout her body again as he suckled first the right, then the left.

His left hand rubbed the little bump of her belly, and he lowered his head to kiss it tenderly. Minako heard him whisper to her skin, and he looked up towards her and smiled. "The babe has to get used to Papa's voice."

Minako wiped the tear that had fallen as Kimishii turned his attention back to her legs, planting a kiss on every inch of them. She realized he was kneeling on the floor, and before she could ask why, he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards the end of the bed. He planted a most intimate kiss on her womanhood, and then his tongue seemed to find the most sensitive part of her body.

Minako nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact, but Kimishii did not stop. Her head was dizzy with the feelings he was invoking, and she felt her body start to tingle and tense as he continued. And then, like the fireworks she used to watch in awe as a child, she shuddered with the explosion that started from where his mouth was locked and spread up her body.

She cried out, and found herself grasping at his hair. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop or continue, but he seemed to understand. Kimishii stood back up, and Minako opened her eyes and noticed that his cock seemed to be larger than before. The pleasure she had just experienced seemed to be disappearing as her gaze lingered. She knew what he wanted next.

"Don't be scared," he said, taking her hand and placing it gently on the tip of him. "I don't want to take you with that fear in your eyes."

Minako lightly touched him, running her fingers up and down the length of his shaft. She could hear his breathing start to stagger, and noticed his muscles clench when she touched certain spots. "Do they all look like yours?"

With his burst of laughter, Minako found herself smiling at her own innocence. "You'll just have to believe me when I say no," he replied in a teasing tone. He captured the hand that lingered on his cock and turning it over, kissed the palm of it. Then he climbed back onto the bed. With ease, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, a hand roaming back down to play, spreading her legs far enough apart.

But as he shifted so that his weight was atop her again, Minako tensed.

"It's all right," he whispered. "But I don't know if I can stop now."

Minako smiled. "I don't want you to stop."

He looked into her eyes, which seemed to be laughing at him. "Then what?"

"You're heavy, and I'm scared you'll hurt the baby."

Kimishii smiled wickedly back at her. "Well, that is easily solved." He rolled over, bringing her with him so that she now was straddled atop him. "Have you ever galloped on a horse?"

Minako nodded. "I loved to ride, until we had to sell the horses."

Kimishii knew better than to ask why. "Then pretend I'm your favorite stallion." His hands on her hips, he gently lifted her and shifted.

Minako prepared herself for the pain she had always felt when her uncle had forced himself into her, but it never came. She gasped as he lowered her on to him, fully impaling her. The feeling of him in her felt right, and she smiled down at him. "That didn't hurt."

He reached up and touched her cheek lovingly. "I told you making love was different." He grasped at her hips and began to rock her back and forth, and soon Minako had fell into a wonderful rhythm. She started to feel the tingling spread through her body, and her breathing became ragged.

Kimishii pulled her down so that he could kiss her, and the sudden change in position caused the fireworks feeling again. She could feel him tense beneath her as well, and with a feral groan, she knew he had released his juices within her. Still shaking with their pleasure, he rolled them over to their sides, continuing to kiss her.

"I don't think I'll be able to get enough of you," he groaned, nestling his head between her breasts.

"If it's like that every time, I'll be glad to spend an eternity like that."

Kimishii laughed, hugging her close.

* * *

Everyone at The Garden noticed the change that had come over Minako and Kimishii. Lilly attributed it to the baby on the way. The girls all agreed, and were all caught up in preparing for the new arrival. Lilly had even remarked on the glow that seemed to shine from Minako, and the stolen looks the newlyweds gave each other.

"Ah, I remember when me and my husband, may he rest in peace, were expecting. I remember being so randy during those middle months."

The girls all laughed as Minako's face would turn red, and Kimishii would just grin like a young boy who had just swiped some sweets.

As Minako's belly bloomed with life, Rose had dived into her sewing, making beautiful baby gowns. She presented them to her when Minako's time drew near.

As Kimishii looked through all the garments, he started looking worried. "These are all for a girl, Rose."

"Of course they are," she said matter-of-factly. "And, I might say, they're fit for a princess."

Minako smiled as she took the clothes, not noticing the look Kimishii had exchanged with Rose. "They are very beautiful, but what if it's a boy?"

Violet spoke up. "Didn't you know? Rose claims she's psychic."

Minako looked back at Rose in awe. "Really?"

Kimishii just laughed. "She's just depending on old wives' tales."

Rose frowned at Kimishii, and then turned back to Minako. She kneeled down beside her, placing a hand on her large belly. Minako gasped as the babe responded to Rose's touch, seeming to move closer to her hand.

Rose's eyes were closed, and she smiled as she spoke. "This little one is definitely a girl, and she has a big destiny for her."

At the word destiny, Minako suddenly remembered her mother's ghost. Was this what she was referring to?

Rose eyes suddenly snapped open, and she turned to Kimishii.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly worried by the concern on her face.

Rose looked around the room, everyone listening intently. "It's nothing," she said, but Minako could tell she was lying. "Your daughter was just telling me you should give her Mama a break for the next few nights, since she'll need her rest."

The girls all broke out laughing as Kimishii's face turned red this time.

Rose stood up, looking directly into Minako's worried face. "I'll help you take these clothes up to your room. And I suggest you rest. I was not jesting about you getting rest. Your daughter will be born in a few days."

The room filled with happy squeals and chatter, but Minako was still focused on the intense look Rose had given Kimishii. Looking over at him, she knew he was thinking about it, too.

The three made their way upstairs, Rose's arms filled with baby gowns and Kimishii slowly helping Minako up the steps. "I'll be glad to move around like I once did," Minako said, trying to break the silence around them when they arrived at their door.

Rose said nothing until Kimishii had shut the door behind them all. Her violet eyes were filled with concern as she looked into Minako's.

"Why did you not tell us that Kimishii is not the father of your child?"

Minako's eyes widened in shock and she gasped, her shaking hand covering her mouth. Kimishii looked angry. "This is nonsense. I am the father."

Rose raised her hands, as if in defense. "You did not conceive this child with Minako. She is not of your blood." She looked back at Minako, who had started to cry. "Who did?"

"It does not matter," Kimishii answered, drawing Minako into his arms to comfort her. "I am Minako's husband, and the child she carries will be my child as well."

"How did you know?" Minako whispered, turning her head from Kimishii's chest to glance at Rose.

Rose smiled sadly. "Your daughter told me. As did your mother."

Minako's face went white. "Mother?"

"Her presence has been here since you first arrived."

Kimishii's hold around Minako tightened as he felt her slip to the ground. "Minako, you need to rest." Cradling her, he placed her into the bed, kissing her softly. "You get some sleep, and I'll talk to Rose."

Minako nodded, not sure she could sleep though. She had just thought she dreamed about her mother those few times, but to know that she was here? And she knew about what her uncle had done?

When Kimishii shut the door to the room, he could hear Minako start to sob. Rose grabbed his hand, stopping him from going back in. "She'll be all right. You, I need to talk to." Still grasping his hand, she led him down the stairs to her room.

"I have to be sure of something," she said, her voice low.

Kimishii shuddered with the sudden power that filled the room, seeming to radiate from Rose. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Gone was the Rose everyone knew; fun and seductive. She still looked the same, but her presence was one of a woman filled with wisdom and magic.

"I am here to help."


End file.
